The present invention relates to memory management, and more specifically, to verification of serialization of storage frames within an address space via multi-threaded programs.
A computing system may process multi-threaded programs. Multi-threaded programs are multiple sequences of instructions that are scheduled independently of each other by the operating system. The threads may be scheduled for processing by one processor or multiple processors that are run in parallel. A unit of work corresponds with a task or function. While a unit of work may have a one-to-one correspondence with a thread, a unit of work may instead relate to multiple threads or multiple threads may relate to a given unit of work, because threads correspond with processor scheduling while units of work correspond with executed functions. When units of work share an address space, the operating system must serialize requests from the units of work for real storage frames (subsets of the real memory) within the same address space. An address space is a contiguous range of virtual addresses assigned by the operating system. Verification of the serialization ensures proper operation of a newly assembled or upgraded computing system.